


Dawn & the Frog brothers

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 Nightmares, Flashbacks, Gen, Memories, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Dawn spends some time with Edgar and Alan Frog..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and the geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys films. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

Buffy couldn’t believe it at first, and neither could her younger sister Dawn. Not only did Edgar and Alan listen to Buffy when she told them about the Hellmouth vampires from back in Sunnydale (where she and Dawn used to live), they also told her that they believed her and Dawn about the vampires, too.

Buffy then realized that, just as Dawn did back in Los Angeles (where Buffy and Dawn had grown up before their parents divorced and Buffy and Dawn, along with their late mother Joyce, moved to Sunnydale), Edgar and Alan took her claims of vampires at face value. _At least Dawn took my side and chose to believe me, just like Edgar and Alan are doing now, too,_ she thought. _Dawn’s and my parents, on the other hand, had been — quite possibly — a little too quick in throwing me at a psychiatrist, instead of taking a page from Dawn’s book and choosing to listen to me._

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
